Kurt Hummel's Heaven
by gleehunger
Summary: After a big fight with Finn and being slapped across the face and blanking out Kurt gets transported to a new universe where all the guys love him. But can Kurt take all of this new love? Or will it be too much for him and get his life into danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hi my name is Kurt Hummel and my life here in Lima Ohio suck! It seems like I am the only gay kid here in this god-forsaken town! I use to have a crush on my half-brother Finn but now I am over that. When Finn and my step mom Carole first tried to move into my house it did not end up well. Finn called me a "Fag" and my dad got pissed off at him. I kind of think Finn is a homophobic. He is always weird around me and he always gets into fights with me at school. I don't understand why he even tries to be nice to me at school?

But now back to me. I love sitting at home reading this week's Vogue and drinking a cup of tea. I am just so happy right now! What can possibly go wrong?

"What the hell you doing?" Finn said

"I am reading is that a problem?" I said

"Ya it is. You are just doing nothing when you should be cleaning our room. It is not going to clean it self!"

"Hey my half of the room is clean your side is the dirty one. I am not cleaning up your mess!" I said

"Why not you get your fairy of hands to work and clean my side of the room!" he yelled.

"Finn what the hell is your problem! I did nothing to you!" I yelled.

"Yes you had to fix your dad with my mom and you knew they would fall in love with each other and get married. Kurt I am not gay for the last time!"

"I never said you are! And I introduced my Dad to your Mom because I thought it would make him happy!"

"Well it is not making me happy!" After Finn said that he slapped my across the face and I fell to the floor hard.

It hurt so much. I tried to get up but I could not because Finn would just push me down again. Then I blanked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thnx for all of the great reviews!

Love you all!

And _this means it is from a text._

**Chapter 2:**

"Kurt wake up," someone said.

"Who said that," I said opening my eyes.

"It is your father. Now Kurt wake up you will be late for school!"

I opened my eyes to see the light shining bright. My dad is standing next to the bed looking down at me.

"Why do I feel funny?"

"You hit your head while coming down to your room last night. You actually hit it pretty hard," Dad explained.

"What time is it?"

"It is 4:30. You always get up at this time remember?" he said

"Ugh. Yes now I do," I said.

It all started to come back to me. The fight with Finn, him slapping me on the face, and me hitting the ground hard. After that everything blacked out.

"Well get ready for school," Dad said and went back up stairs.

I looked down at my cell phone and it has 10 texts from Finn and Puck. Wait did I see that right? Both Puck and Finn texted me? I looked to the other side of the room. Finn was not sleeping there. Just an empty bed. He must of slept at Pucks house. But backed to the texts. What did they say?

" _Kurt are u ok? Please text me back. I am getting worried about you. I miss you!" _Finn texted me.

Now what did Puck say?

"_ HEY DUDE ANSWER YOUR PHONE! I miss you. I really want you. I mean I want to talk to you. Please text me back soon." Puck said. _

Wait why did both of them say that they miss me? Did I once again read that wrong? I look back at both of the texts. Nope I read them correctly. Why do they want to talk to me? This is starting to get really weird. I just need to take a shower. Ya that's what I will do. I will take a shower.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

The shower was really cold this morning. As I stepped out of the shower someone came into the bedroom. I made sure the towel was covering my lower parts.

"Who's there," I said.

" It is just me Kurt," Finn said very sweetly.

I got dressed in the bathroom and came out.

"Where were you?" I said.

"I just came back from Puck's. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Why did you not answer my texts?"

"I fell down the stairs last night and blacked," I explained while doing my moisturizer routine.

" Are you feeling ok?" He said rushing up to me. Then grapping on to my hips.

I gasped out load.

" I am fine Finn thank you," I whispered.

" I really did miss you last night," he whispered into my ear.

I turned around to see his head close to mine smiling. He started to lean closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am going to kiss you ok?"

I nodded yes. His lips were so close to me. I could feel his breath on my lips. Then he finally kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow thnxs for all of the amazing reviews!

I love all of them. They really make my day!

By the way this fic takes place in the beginning of season 2 so Sam is in the glee club. But Puck is back from jail.

**Chapter 3:**

His lips parted from me. I felt so good. That was my first kiss! Am I dreaming? I think I have to pinch myself.

"Is this?" I asked

"Then tell me if this is fake?" Finn said while kissing me again.

His lips are so soft. It seems like we were meant to be. I thought my little crush on him was over but now looks like old feelings are coming back.

"Kurt it is now time to go to school," Finn whispered.

"Really? I was just started to enjoy myself," I said.

"Maybe we can do some more in the janitor closet at break?"

"That sounds amazing Finn. So it is a date?" I asked

"Ya it is a date," he said.

Wow I could never imagine Finn Huston saying those words. Could break come any sooner? I cant wait for it. I just had to pinch my self. Ow that really hurt! Now I know that this is real I can continue with my life.

**10 MINUETS LATER AT SCHOOL…..**

As I got out of my car all the guys started to look at me. Wow is there something in my teeth? Do I look that bad today? OMG maybe my hair got messed up when Finn kissed me? Why are they all looking at me? OMG is that the new kid walking to me? His name is Sam right? What ever his name is. He walking over to me. He kind of looks like a model.

"Hey Kurt what's up?" Sam asked.

OMG he is talking to me. Play it cool Kurt play it cool.

"Um nothing much. I am just really tired,"

"Oh really. Why not come with me?" he asked.

"Where are we going may I ask?" I said.

We started to walk to the bathroom. Wait why are we going to the bathroom? What does he want? Wait is he going to beat me up? Oh no this cant be good. We got to the door and he opened it for me.

" After you Kurt," he said politely.

I walked in the bathroom and he did the same and closed the door.

"Sam what do you want? I am sorry if I did anything wrong," I said.

" Kurt you did nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk to you in private."

"Ok what's up Sam?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Actually there is something."

"What is it," I asked.

Then he started to move his face towards me. Wait is he going to kiss me? This cant be happening.

" What are you doing Sam?"

"I was going to kiss you," he said in a whisper.

"I thought you were straight Sam?"

" Well I guess you were wrong Kurt. I am bi. But I really like you. Like I like you a lot. Sort of like love," He said.

His face started to get closer to me again. This time I allowed it to get closer. Then his lips touch mine. They were so big and soooooo nice! Is this bad that I am liking it? Wait don't I like Finn? Cant I like both of them? Oh my god life is so hard. Why cant I like both of them? Hey I might just do that. Wait the kiss is still going on. Then I packed out of it.

" Hey the bell is about to ring. So how about we do this again in the janitor closet after first period?" I asked

" That sounds amazing," He said.

After he said that I left the bathroom feeling better then ever. I felt like I was king of the world. Then the bell rang. Better hurry or I am going to be late.


	4. Chapter 4

Thnx all of you once again for reviewing.

I am planning on making a sequel for this story.

But we got a lot of more chapters to go.

So like always please review or maybe favorite it?

ENJOY!

**Chapter 4**

Thank god I got to class on time. When I sat down in my chair the bell rang. Wait there is no teacher up front. Where is Mr. Shue? And why is Sam and Finn in this class? I thought they don't have Spanish until third period. Wait that makes me sound like a stalker. And why are they looking at me? I was not late. Wait is Finn walking over to sit next to me? Yep he is. He is coming closer every second. What does he want now?

"What do you want Finn?" I whispered.

"Nothing, it is just I want to sit next to you. Is that a problem?"

"No. It is just I did not know you are taking Spanish this year," I whispered.

"I transferred in to this today. Wait this is Spanish? I though this was French," he whispered because Mr. Shue walked into the classroom and started the lesson.

The rest of class was boring. But I could not notice both Finn and Sam looking at me? What is it? Are both of them losing there minds? What ever.

**THE BELL RINGS**

As I got up to leave Finn stopped me.

"So we still on for the janitor closet at break?" he asked.

"Sure Finn. Now can I go?" I asked.

He shoke his head yes. Thank god in between classes we had 10 minutes to get to class. I ran to the janitor closet to see Sam already there. He opened the door for me. Then the door closed and he turned the lights on. Then he started to lean closer to me. Here we go again. Don't get scared now.

"Ready Kurt?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam. Yes I am," I said.

Then we kissed. It felt like sparks were coming from my lips. It was the best feeling ever. Kissing is soooo amazing! Why cant class be like this? Wait wrong thought. I like school right? Ya I do. School has gotten really good now. Wait is Sam bitting my lip? Oh he wants me to open my mouth. OMG is that is tongue in my mouth? What the hell is this? Oh it is called French kissing. I think I like it. I broke from the kiss once again.

"Sam class is about to start," I whispered.

"Cant we stay for five more minutes?" he asked while kissing down my neck.

"No Sam. I don't want to be late. I really like this but I do need to go," I said backing away to the door.

"I understand. But can we do this later?" he asked.

"Sure Sam. I just really got to go."

"I understand have a great time in class," he said then smiled.

His smile is sooooo cute. I then walked out of the closet to be meet by Puck.

"What do you want Puck?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Well I need to get class like right now. So can you please move?"

"No we need to talk right! Now please come with me," he said while grasping my arm.

He was taking me to the locker room.

"Puck why are you taking me to the locker room?" I asked

He did not respond. OMG I could be really in big trouble. Then he shoved me into the locker room then closing the door and was standing in the way so I could not escape.

"Puck please let me go," I begged.

"No Kurt I need to talk to you like right now!" he said gripping my arm.

Oh no what did I get my self into? Is he going to hurt me. Wait why is he coming closer to me? Wait both Sam, and Finn kissed me today. Oh please not him too. Wait I might want this. I … No this is wrong.

"Puck please stop it," I said.

" You don't want me to kiss you," he asked sadly.

"It is not that I don't want you to. It is just that I am not ready," I said.

"Well can I come over to your house today?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow," I responded.

" Um sure."

"Can I go now," I asked.

"Um sure," he said while stepping out the way.

" BYE PUCK,"I yelled while leaving.

I did not get to hear his response. I am just glad I got to get out of there. Shit the bell is about to ring!


	5. Chapter 5

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry about the not updating in a while I have been really busy. Sorry if you read the first draft of chapter 5. I decided on deleting that chapter and I am going to go in a new direction for the story. So please stay with me through this. Hope you enjoy! But the first draft of chapter 5 may come back. Do you guys think it should? Reviews really do make my day so please do leave them. Also I am using songs from modern times even though it takes place back in I would say earlier season 2.

**Chapter 5**

Wait did Sam, Finn, and Puck all just flirt with me? I thought this all through out class. Now it lunch. As usual I am eating just Mercedesand my self.

" So how's your day Kurtie?" she asks

"It is going fine I guess. Not a lot has happened," I responded knowing that was a lie.

"Kurt do my eyes deceive me or is Finn Hudson walking over to our table?" she asked.

I look from my lunch and I do see Finn walking over to us. What does he want now? Not to be mean but I had a crush on him since I was 10 and last year he hated me for that. But why all of a sudden he likes me. That really does not make and senses to me.

"Hey Kurt can I talk to you?" Finn asked.

"No Finn you can't. No please go away," I said because I don't want to talk to him.

Thank god he got the message and left our table.

"KURT why did you just tell Finn to go away? When he finally wants to talk to you and you turn him down what's wrong with u?" Mercedes.

"Mercedes I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Tell me now Kurt," She practically yelled.

"Fine. This morning Finn started to flirt with me and then he kissed me. Then we got to school Sam took me to the bathroom and he started to flirt with me and like Finn he kissed. Then when I got out of the bathroom Puck was there and he took me to the locker room and started to flirt with me and tried to kiss me but I told him no.

"You are so lying Kurt," She said.

"I am not all of that happened today," I said.

"Ok so what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know Mercedes. I really am not looking for a relationship right now. What do you think I should do?" I asked.

" I have a idea but are you willing to make your step brother jealous? And Puck, also Sam." She asked.

"No. I need no more drama. Please Mercedes stay out of this." I asked.

"Fine I will but please be safe," she said when the bell rang.

"Well see you later Mercedes," I said.

"Bye Kurt talk to you later?"

"Sure text me later," I said while walking away. What a day this has been I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys so my first story is going to be finished soon. But it still will be awhile before it ends. I hate calling it a story for now I am going to call it a season. Like this is the first season of Kurt Hummel's Heaven series. Here is the title to the second season "Kurt Hummel's Reality". So now to chapter 6.

**CHAPTER 6**

** LATER THAT SAME DAY IN GLEE CLUB**

Thank god it is Glee now. Glee club is where I am able to escape the day's drama. Today Mr. Shue could not come so Rachel is leading the meeting. This should be good.

"Now what are all the songs you want to hear me sing," Rachel said.

" Didn't we go over this Rachel? Shut up and let us discuss what we are going to do for sectionals," Puck said.

"Thank you Puck for shutting her up," I said.

"Anything for you Kurt," He said.

"Wait did you just actually say my name," I asked.

"Ya that's your first name right," he asked.

"Ya it is. Thanks Puck?"

"Your Welcome bud," He said.

Why did Puck just start calling me by my first name? He never does that. That is really confusing to me.

"Hey guys can I sing a song? I mean can I sing a song to someone?" Finn asked.

"Sure Finn. I know it is for me" Rachel said.

"Um Rachel it is not for you," Finn said.

"Then who it is for?" Rachel asked

"It is for Kurt." He said.

"What?" Rachel said almost crying.

"Ya is that a problem?" Finn asked

"Ya! You only sing to me!" She screamed.

"Well things change Rachel," Finn said.

Then the music started.

" I am leaving! DADS I NEED YOU NOW!" Rachel said screaming while running out the door.

_Finn_:

"_They say it's a man's world_

_Well, that cannot be denied_

_But what good's a man's world_

_Without a woman by his side_

_And so I will wait_

_Until that moment you decide_

_That I'm your man_

_And you're my girl_

_That I'm the sea_

_And you're the pearl_

_It takes two, baby,_

_It takes two"_

Suddenly Sam stood up.

_Sam_:

"_A king ain't a king_

_Without the pow'r behind the throne_

_A prince is a pauper. Babe,_

_Without a chick to call his own_

_So please, darling, choose me_

_I don't wanna rule alone_

_Tell me,_

_I'm your king_

_And you're my queen_

_That no one else_

_Can come between_

_It takes two, baby,_

_It takes two"_

Wait why is Sam and Finn singing to me? Wait Puck is now standing up.

_ Puck:_

"_Lancelot had guinevere_

_Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick_

_Romeo had Juliet_

_And liz, well, she has her dick_

_They say it takes two to tango_

_Well, that tango's child's play_

_So take me to the dance floor_

_And we'll twist the night away"_

_Finn_:

"_Just like frankie avalon_

_Had his favorite mouseketeer"_

_ Sam:_

"_I dream of a lover, babe,_

_To say the things I long to hear__"_

_Puck :_

"So come closer baby,

Oh and whisper in my ear"

_All of the boys:_

"_Tell me you're my girl_

_And i'm your boy_

_That you're my pride_

_And i'm your joy_

_That i'm the sand_

_And you're the tide_

_and I'll be the groom_

_If you'll be my bride_

_It takes two, baby,_

_It takes two_

_It takes two, baby_

_It takes two..."_

As the music ended I got up to leave. I am done with this! They are messing with me I know it! I can't have this done to me again! When I got to the door I started to run because I could feel the tear flowing down my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thank you for the wonderful review from chapter 6! You guys know I love reviews and I will always respond to them. So this chapter is from the view point of Finn. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Finn:

What did I do wrong? I thought I would sing a song to him but the idiot deiced on ruining it.

"What the hell was that about?" I shouted.

"What the hell were you singing a song to my Kurt?" Sam shouted back.

"Wait who said he was yours?" Puck said.

"He is mine," I said.

"No he is mine," Sam said.

"No you fucktards he is mine," Puck shouted.

"I kissed him first," I said.

"No I did," Sam said.

"Wait he kissed all of you but not me?" Puck shouted.

"I kissed him this morning before we left for school," I said.

"Well I kissed when he got to school," Sam said.

"Well I tried to kiss him but he rejected me. Am I really that bad?" Puck said.

Then the door opened up. Kurt came back in looking pissed off.

"Wait do you guys think I am some sort of a prize to be won? DO YOU?" Kurt shouted.

"No.." I said.

"How about all of you going and fuck off because I don't want any of you. Finn I wanted you for a while and now you come to me? FUCK OFF. Sam I had a crush on you but now because I am not being protected by someone from Karofsky you just want to protect me? And Puck go and fuck so other whore because I am not going to ever date a ass whole like you. So how about all three of you leave me the hell alone! Mercades I need you right now!" Kurt scream then stormed out of the room.

What have I done? I did not mean to piss him off. I wanted to show him that I like him. I mean like like him. Why is life so difficult? How did this happen to me? Why did that happen to me? I just to say it. I love Kurt Hummel. But he does not love me. Why do I feel like crying right now?

"You better be crying now Hudson," Santana yelled at me.

"Shut up Santana. I did not mean it to end up like this," I said while leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the last chapter being so short. I am going to try and make it up with you guys with this chapter. The chapter is in Kurt's point of view. And I don't know if anyone relies I took the last chapter from Hairspray the musical but the ending was different.**

**CHAPTER 8**

** BACK AT THE HUMMEL/HUDSON HOUSE**

What the just happened? Did I really just get pissed off at Puck, Sam and Finn? Wow why do I feel bad for them? Stupid guilt. Why do I feel guilty? Is it because I like all of them? Well maybe not Puck but lets just say he is the hottest thing I have seen. Wait all of the are hot. Wait I am suppose to be mad at them.

"Kurt can I talk to you?" Finn asked when he came into our room.

"Sure I guess but please just make it quick," I said.

"I know what I did might have been bad but I want you to know I did not mean to make you feel bad like I was making fun of you. I was trying to say that I.." Finn said.

"What Finn?"

"Iloveyou ok?" He said.

"What was that Finn? You need to talk slower please."

"I said that I love you," he said.

"Wait really," I asked about to cry again.

"Yes Kurt I know I said last year that I am not gay but cant a guy change?"

"Yes Finn but I never excepted you to say this." I said crying.

"Kurt please don't cry," Finn said while rushing over to me.

"I am sorry Finn but I love you too. I know I said I hated you early but I truly love you." I said while crying in to him.

"Will you be my boyfriend? Please Kurt say yes," Finn said nervously.

"Yes Finn. OMG yes Finn.," I said then kissed him on the lips.

Then are lips parted.

"I love you Kurt," Finn said.

"I love you too Finn. But you know you need to tell our parents."

"I know but I don't know when to tell them," he said.

"How about tonight?" I asked.

"Um sure if that will make you happy we can tell them tonight." Finn said happily.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him.

"Yes I am sure. If it will make you happy I will tell them right now!"

"Well how about we tell them tonight at dinner," I asked.

"I think that it is a amazing idea," Finn said.

"Why do you like me," I asked.

"Well because you are a amazing singer and you are so hot and I just love you," he said.

Why does Finn look so sexy right now? Why do I feel like kissing him and never stop.

"Finn I just got three words for you and they are I love you!" I said.

Then his lips came crashing on my own. His lips just feel amazing on my lips. This is the first moment in my life I truly feel happy. Just sitting on my bed with my boyfriend making out and just having the best time. Why am I so luck? Why do I have a super sexy boyfriend? Amazing friends, amazing teachers and a amazing family? I have no idea but all I know is my life is now perfect.

"What are you thinking about Kurt?" Finn asked

"I am just thinking about my sexy boyfriend and how my life is soo amazing!"

"Well it wont be amazing tomorrow because both Sam and Puck are going to try and get you to become there boyfriends," Finn said.

"Wait how do you know that?"

"They both said that after the left Glee." He said.

"Well they don't got me. You got me," I said.

"Yes I do and you wont be leaving me will you," he asked.

"No I will not be leaving you but if you do cheat on me you will be killed. You get that?"

"I get that Kurt," He said then kissing me again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all of you! I love reading your reviews they really make my day! So a couple of people have been asking if I am a guy and the answer is yes I am. And I am also openly gay so now you guys know a little more about me. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 9**

Walking in to school was easy today because I got Finn next to me. So last night went well. My dad gave Finn the talk and both of them supported us so I guess life is going great. But I now have to deal with Puck and Sam today. It does not help that I kind of like them but I am dating Finn so I have to tell them. Well today should be interesting!

"Hey Hummel you forgot your daily dumpster dive," Karofsky yelled.

"Well I think everyone needs a break now and then," I said.

"Well you need to but in your place fairy," he said.

"Just leave me alone Karofsky. I don't need this right now."

"Sure you don't need this but you need to know you disserve all that you get," he said.

"Well why not just come out right now? Oh wait you are gay. Did I forget to tell everyone? Remember if you even touch me or any of my friends the word will spread like wild fire that you are gay," I whispered to him.

He left after I said that. What the hell is his problem? I did nothing to him and all he does it try to make my life hell.

"He what was that?" Finn asked coming back from his locker.

"It was nothing. Just Karofsky trying to tough that's all," I said.

"Hey lets get to class," Finn said.

"Sure but I need to go to the bathroom first ok?"

"Sure just make it fast ok?" He said.

"I will try," I said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys this is the third to last chapter of this season of Kurt Hummel's Heaven. The next season or next fic as people call will be coming out soon. Please fav or review!**

**Chapter 10:**

As soon as I got into the bathroom both Puck and Sam were in there. Once both of them saw me they ran right to me.

"Kurt I need to talk to you," Sam said.

"No I need to talk to you Kurt," Puck said.

"No I need to talk to both of you," I said.

"Well spill," Puck said.

"I have a boyfriend," I said.

"I knew you would choose me," Puck said.

"No he did not he choose me," Sam said.

"I did not chose you or you," I said pointing to both of them.

"Then who did you chose?" Puck asked

"I choose Finn," I said.

"What?" Both of them said.

"Yep," I said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I knew he would be there for me and care for me. He would not cheat on me," I said looking at Puck. "And he would not leave me for someone else," I said looking at Sam.

Both of them look hurt and afraid. Why did they look afraid? Did I say something?

"Kurt turn around," Sam said.

There stood Karofsky and the jocks looking really pissed off.

"Oh. Looks like I will be going now," I said.

"You will be going nowhere Hummel," Karofsky said.

"Well I got to get to class," I said.

"You are not leaving this bathroom fairy," a jock said.

"Please I will do anything just leave me alone," I said.

"Guys just leave him alone," Puck said.

"Ya he did nothing just leave him alone," Sam said.

"No he needs to pay for turning Hudson into a fairy," Karofsky said.

"I did no such thing," I said.

"We just heard what you said," Karofsky said.

" I I was joking. Ha ha ha," I said nervously.

"You were not. Because we got Hudson with us,"

Then they pushed Finn into the bathroom.

"What do you guys want," Finn asked.

Then he turned and saw me about to cry.

"What the hell did you do to Kurt," Finn asked.

"He did everything. He turned you, Puck and Sam into fairies and he has been walking around this school like he owns it," Karofsky said.

"Just leave him alone!" Finn shouted.

"Shut up Hudson," Karofsky said.

"Don't hit him," I said.

"I will do what I want," Karofsky said then he punched me.

I fell to the floor in pain. He punched me in the stomach.

"KURT!" Finn yelled.

It hurt so much. Why did this happen? Why are Puck and Sam just standing there? Wait do they look scared?

"You like that fairy?" Karofsky said then kicked me.

I groaned in pain.

"Guys take him to the hall way," Karofsky said.

Then they picked me up and started to carry me.

"Actually how about we let Finn, Sam, and Puck watch what is about to happen," Karofsky said.

Then Puck, Sam and Finn were also shoved into the hallway. What is going to happen to us? I am really scared. Someone please save us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys this is the second to the last chapter! OMG I cant believe this fic is almost over. But hey I got great news! If you guys want to email me my email for is gleehunger or you could follow me on twitter gleehunger. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11:**

Then the jock threw me on to the floor of the hallway.

"Make sure they don't go anywhere," Karofsky said pointing to Finn, Sam and Puck. "Leave Hummel to me," he continued.

"Please just leave us alone," I said.

"No way fairy you need to pay," Karofsky said then kicked me.

"Dude you need to stop!" Finn said.

"Karofsky said no way fag," Azimiosaid.

Then it started. Karofsky started to kick me. Then he got on top of me and just started to punch me wherever he could. I was groaning in pain the whole time.

"You like that Hummel," Karofsky asked.

"Dude you are going to kill him," Azimio.

"He deserves to die dude," Karofsky said.

"No he does not," Azimio.

"Yes he does," Karofsky said.

"If you are going to do that I am not going to help you," Azimio said leaving.

"We don't need him right," Karofsky said to the rest of the jocks and they all shock their heads yes.

"Now where was I," Karofsky said.

Then he started to punch my face over and over again. I felt like I was going to pass out any minuet.

"Finn," I whispered.

Then I my eyes started to close.

"KURT!" Finn yelled.

That's the last thing I heard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys this is the last chapter! Thnx for all the great fans out there. Kurt Hummel's Reality will be coming soon so please enjoy the last chapter! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12:**

Ugh why does my head hurt? Wait am I in a bed? And why do I hear beeping noises? Am I in the hospital? Then I opened my eyes to see Finn waiting by my bedside.

"Where am I," I asked.

"I hit you really hard," Finn said.

"What?"

"I hit you really hard on the head," Finn said.

"Wait what?"

"I hit you. You don't remember do you," Finn asked.

"Sorry no," I said.

"Well one day I came home and we had a argument and I kind of started to take my anger out on you. And well I hit you on the head and well you have been out for days and I just miss you so much," Finn said.

"Finn it is fine," I said.

"No it is not," he said.

"It is," I said.

Then it happened Finn got up and came closer to me.

"I really did miss you. I mean being awake," he said.

"Well here I am," I said.

"Here you are," he said then he his face came closer to mine.

"I miss you too," I said.

"Kurt I really missed you," He said then he kissed me.


End file.
